Nice Weekend
by Wachi-wa
Summary: Hinata sebagai istri yang baik, selalu menjaga dan melindungi sang suami, dengan caranya sendiri.


Nice Weekend

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Hinata Hyuuga

...

Rate : T - Horror

...

Masashi K. - RG

...

Summary : " -**Psikopat**, secara harfiah berarti sakit disebut Sosiopat, karena prilakunya yang antisosial dan merugikan( )| "Berbeda dengan ini, rasanya sedikit..."|Ketika sang prince yang tak pernah mengira hal ini terjadi| "Hati-hati, apalagi yang sangat baik kepadamu..".

...o0o...

Happy Reading Minna!

...o0o...

Hinata memperbaiki dasi sang Suami, mata amytheistnya tak luput dari sejengkalpun pandangannya pada penampilan Suaminya saat ini. Seperti biasa, pikirnya. Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju pintu,diikuti sang Istri yang membawakan tasnya.

Menuju ke ruang makan, senyuman Sasuke hari itu lain daripada biasanya. Membuat Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Sasuke-kun..?, kau kenapa...?" ujar Hinata tenang, namun dari setiap huruf dan dari nada yang ia keluarkan. Terselip berjuta tanda tanya yang tepat menggantung.

"Hm..?" Sasuke tersenyum lagi, membuat Hinata semakin ingin menjauh darinya. Bukan karena senyuma Sasuke, tetapi karena suatu hal. Semua senyuman yang Sasuke tunjukkan, palsu!.

Hinata mengeratkan remasannya pada ujung apron yang ia kenakkan, apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke itu benar?. Setelah tiga tahun menikah, Sasuke mulai tak menyukainya lagi?, apa yang diigaukan oleh Sasuke sewaktu mereka tidur. Sesuatu yang tak sengaja Hinata dengar itu, akan...

Hinata mengeleng-geleng kuat. Ia mencoba menghilangkan semua yang mendesak kepalanya, gerakannya sempat membuat Sasuke memandangnya khawatir.

"Hinata..?"

Hinata terlonjak, ia segera membenahi semuannya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Sudah-kah?" Hinata balik bertanya, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun ia mengangguk karena suatu hal.

"Malam ini aku lembur...mungkin esok akan pulang..." ujar Sasuke, namun ia melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya. Hinata, wanita itu hanya mengangguk. Membuat Sasuke semakin merasa hal lain menjadi sangat berat.

…

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari supermarket, mungkin bila ia membuat hidangan yang dicampur dengan suasana romantis. Sasuke akan berubah pikiran, itulah yang memenuhi pikiran Hinata. Ia memilih mencari beberapa dekorasi, saat ia memandang toko bunga dari kejauhan , ia tercekat. Matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke bersama gadis berambut soft pink.

Mereka terlihat sangat mesra, bahkan. Hinata tak pernah seperti itu, dengan manja memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke sambil sesekali mencium pipinya. Tak sadar, tiba-tiba saja air mata Hinata berlinang.

Hinata menunduk, sweater yang ia kenakan menutupi sebagan mulutnya membuat tangisannya tak terlihat. Tak bersuara, bahkan orang yang melaluinya saja tak mengira bahwa sosok wanita yang menenteng begitu banyak belanjaan, sedang menangis sendirian dipinggir jalan.

Namun tiba-tiba Hinata tersenyum, mungkin menyeringai tipis. Dan menghapus semua tangisannya, ia tetap menuju toko bunga. Ia bahkan tersenyum pada pelayan toko.

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dengan susah payah,ia pun mengangkat belanjaannya dengan susah payah. Ia memasukkan semua itu kedalam lemari es. Ia mengambil sebuah vas panjang yang indah dari salah satu belanjaannya, mengeluarkan bunga bluebell yang bercampur mawar merah, pisau dan sebuah gunting.

"Pasti besok banyak hal yang menyenangkan..." ujar Hinata.

...o0o...

Pagi itu cerah sekali, setelah Hinata selesai berbenah pada rumahnya. Suara bell yang keras sempat membuatnya terkejut, ia tersenyum merekah. 'Itu pasti Sasuke-kun!..'batinnya, segera ia melesat menuju pintu utama.

Hinata berbinar saat dengan perlahan membuka pintu, namun senyumannya sedetik kemudian berganti. Ia terkejut,gadis yang kemarin dan suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hinata.. Ini sekertarisku... Haruno Sakura, dan Sakura ini istriku.. Hinata Uchiha.." ujar Sasuke, tanpa melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Sakura tampak mengenakan pakaian yang sangat seksi, ia menunjukan senyum sombongnya pada Hinata,sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Hinata menatap Sasuke lama, namun ia sambil tersenyum lembut menjawab salam Sakura.

"Oh ya Hinata, ia akan tinggal disini selama sebulan.." ujar Sasuke, langsung memasuki rumah mereka diikuti Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak ditabrak Sakura yang sengaja menyenggolnya.

Malamnya pun Sakura juga mengenakan pakaian yang amat sangat seksi, dan sesekali mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke. Hinata selalu menyaksikan hal itu terjadi, dan saat ia mencoba memancing kemarahan Sasuke.

Hinata tak sengaja menumpahkan sayur yang berkuah ke baju Sakura. Membuat gadis itu melenguh dan menjerit kepanasan, saat itulah baru Hinata rasakan pukulan panas pada pipinya.

Dan Hinata telah memastikan, ketika melihat sebuah seringai yang dikeluarkan Sakura saat melihatnya tadi.

...

...

Hinata kembali memakaikan dasi Sasuke, berbeda dari yang dulu Sasuke akan lakukan bila mereka dalam posisi ini. Dulu, Sasuke akan mencubit kedua pipi Hinata sambil tersenyum. Namun lain sekarang ini, Sasuke hanya menyuruh Hinata agar cepat selesai.

Berbeda dengan hari ini, Sasuke akan pergi sendiri karena meeting dengan kilennya. Sasuke mengatakan akan pulang besok, Hinata mengagguk lalu mengantarnya ke pintu utama.

Hinata memandang mobil Sasuke dari kejauhan, menghilang dan akhirnya menyisakan dirinya. "Enak ya?, jadi Istri Sasuke-ku..?!" ujar sosok dibelakangnya.

"Sakura-san.." Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum, wajahnya begitu ayu dan pucat. Mungkin karena suatu hal lain?. Sakura tak perduli, ia tak akan mau perduli. "Cepat! Buatkan aku teh atau apalah itu! Aku haus!" ujar Sakura, tangannya dilipat ke dada.

Hinata mengangguk, dengan pelan memasuki rumah diikuti oleh Sakura dibelakangnya. setelah Sakura memasuki kamarnya, Hinata berbalik, ia mengunci seluruh jendela dan seluruh pintu. Dan menaruh semua kunci -termasuk master key- ditempat yang tak mungkin dipikirkan siapapun.

Wanita itu segera menuju dapur, ia membuat secangkir teh yang dipesan oleh Sakura. Ia segera memasuki kamar Sakura, sembari meletakkan secangkir teh yang gadis pink itu pesan.

Sakura segera mengambil teh itu, namun pandangannya masih terpaku pada majalah ditangannya. Hinata tersenyum,ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya, ia berlari pelan menuju ruang yang berada didekat dapur. Ia menyalakan sesuatu.

Hinata dengan tenang menuju tempat lain, hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ia mengambil sebuah tas kecil dan drum yang penuh sampah kering. Hinata kembali memasuki rumahnya, ia mematikan sesuatu. Lalu menuju kamar Sakura, ia tersenyum sangat lebar ketika melihat Sakura.

Gadis pink itu tampak menyedihkan, dari mulutnya. Darah segar mengalir, matanya bahkan bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Hinata mendekati Sakura, bahkan gadis itu tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi, Hinata tertawa kecil.

Uhkk! Uhhh!

Hinata menarik dagu Sakura, tak meperdulikan reaksi Sakura yang sangat kesakitan. Hinata melongokkan pandangannya, ia menikmati sesuatu itu; melihat jarum pentul yang panjangnya 0.5cm menancap dileher, langit-langit mulut dan juga lidah Sakura.

Gadis pink itu tak menyangka,bahkan matanya membulat sempurna. Air matanya masih membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Darahnya mengotori seprai, Hinata terdengar mendecih.

"Sakura-san, darahmu mengotori seprai...!"

Sakura semakin ketakutan, apalagi ketika Hinata menyeringai dan menyeret tubuhnya. Sakura memberontak, namun sayang . Setiap ia bergerak, semua tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sakit.

Matanya memandang Hinata yang semakin kuat mejambak rambutnya, gadis itu telah pasrah. Sedikit banyak penyesalan karena pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke dulu, ketika ia menyusun banyak rencana untuk memporak-porandakan rumah tangga Hinata dan Sasuke.

Kini,bahkan untuk meminta tolong-pun seakan sangat sulit baginya. Gadis pink itu kembali memberontak. Ia meraih semua benda yang ia lihat, dan melemparkannya pada Hinata. Namun diluar perkiraan, Hinata malah berbalik dan menancapkan sesuatu yang berkilat pada kedua tangannya.

Sakura jelas mengelinjang, ia tak tahan lagi. Matanya bengkak, mulutnya tak dapat bergerak, untuk membela diri itu seperti kemustahilan dimatanya. Ia tersadar ketika Hinata meninggalkannya dilantai. Ia semakin tersadar saat merasakan bahwa tak ada satupun benda yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

Dimana ini..?, ah bukankah ini?.

Hinata kembali, Sakura dapat melihatnya dari ekor matanya. Hinata terlihat tidak normal lagi,wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya, menyeringai, bahkan ia dapat melihat tangan wanita gila itu memegang sesuatu. Pandangan gadis itu kosong, dan wajahnya memerah secara tidak wajar.

Sebuah katana.

Sakura benar-benar membulat, ia sempat bergerak kesana-sini. Ia memandang bayangan Hinata, dan gadis itu menyadari sesuatu. Sekali lagi ia menyadari sebuah benda dingin yang tajam lalu semenit kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang perih di kakinya.

"Agar mudah masuk, sebaikanya memang harus di potong Sakura-san..." ujar Hinata lagi, Sakura tersadar. Kakinya!-ka-kakinya!, 'Ka-kakiku!..' gadis pink itu terkejut.

Hinata semakin menggila, meskipun ia sadar bahwa gadis dikakinya ini sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Tawanya terdengar seperi iblis, tergelak bak ini adalah suatu lelucon yang sering didengarnya dulu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersadar, segera ia membuka pakaiannya. Dan mencari apron, ia mengeluarkan sayuran dan bumbu yang dibelinya kemarin. Tepat saat ia melihat gadis itu bersama Sasuke,suaminya.

Tangan kecilnya menggulingkan drum kosong, sedikit mendekat kearah pintu. Ia mengambil potongan daging itu, meletakkannya dalam wadah besar. Wanita itu cukup sadar ketika ia memasukan ranting pohon sebanyak-banyaknya, dan menyiram bensin kedalam drum.

Ia sempat memotong wortel,kubis, dan membuat bumbu racikan daging bakar. Wanita itu menyadari, api yang telah terbentuk sempurna. Wanita itu segera, menumpahkan potongan daging tak berebentuk itu kedalam drum, "Ini adalah masakan terenak..!" ujarnya bahagia.

Api memang sempat mati, namun dengan semangat membara. Ia mencampurkan semuanya, temasuk sampah,baju, bumbu dan juga bensin. Wanita itu akhirnya melemparkan pemantik api yang menyala kedalam drum.

"Hm.. wangi sekali..." ujar Hinata, "Hm.. Sakura-san.., eh?, kemana ya Sakura-san tadi..?" ujar Hinata lagi. Matanya menangkap kekacauan dan darah yang berserakan dimana-mana, gadis itu melempar apronnya.

Matanya berbinar, "Bersih-bersih!" katanya sembari menjumput sapu yang patah gagangnya.

...o0o...

Bell berbunyi keras, Hinata yang tengah membakar banyak sampah terkejut. Ia kembali membuang sampah kedalam drum lalu beranjak.

"Tadaima.." ujar Sasuke lelah, ketika Hinata membukakan pintu untuknya. Lelaki itu memandang kedalam rumahnya, rapi dan wangi seperti biasa. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya aneh.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun!" jawab Hinata, tenang seperti biasa. Sasuke menyerahkan jaket dan tasnya, lalu melepas sepatu dan memasuki rumah duluan diikuti Hinata dari belakang.

"Kemana Sakura..?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata mendongak. "Hm.. Tadi Sakura-san berkata, ia akan mengunjungi temannya yang sakit..." jawab Hinata, ia mengingat-ngingat. Membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba mencubit kedua pipinya.

"lalu..?"

"Ia meminta uang 10.000 yen padaku,.." kata Hinata lagi, saat menyebutkan kata 'padaku' Hinata tersenyum sangat lembut. Seakan-akan mengisyaratkan keprihatinan yang mendalam.

"Ka-kau memberikannya..?!" Sasuke tergagap, kedua tangannya mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata cepat, Hinata terkejut hanya bisa mengagguk. Sasuke tersadar, segera ia melepas cengkramannya dan tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu baik Hinata...untunglah kau tak apa..." ujar Sasuke, membuat Hinata sedikit merona mendengarnya. 'Aku baik ya..!' batin Hinata lagi, wanita itu langsung berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut, kenapa Hinata melakukannya?. "A-aku juga ingin.. Me-menggoda.. Seperti..em..ano..em...".

Sasuke langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style, dan membawa Hinata menuju kamar mereka.

...o0o...

Seminggu, sebulan , banyak waktu yang telah berlalu. Sasuke tak menyangka, benar-benar ia salah telah mengenal Sakura, gadis yang dulu saat SMA juga bersikap centil padanya. Gadis brengsek!, Penipu! Sialan! Untung saja Istrinya tak dilukai! Sasuke mendecih sebal.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun..?" Hinata mendekati Sasuke dengan pelan, wajah sang Suami yang terlihat lelah begitu tampan dimata Hinata.

Seketika Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata lembut, membuat pipi chubby Hinata memerah cepat. Yang ia lakukan akhirnya membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan sedikit bergetar.

Malam yang dingin, memang malam ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk duduk diberanda dan berpelukan, hangat-hangat sekali.

BRAAKK!

Mereka terkejut, Sasuke langsung beranjak diikuti Hinata yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sasuke. Mereka menatap lelaki besar yang menodongkan pisau kearah mereka, Hinata berteriak ketakutan.

Sasuke mencoba melindungi Hinata, mereka adalah perampok!. Sekelompok perampok karena tiba-tiba yang lainnya juga muncul sambil menodongkan senjata tajam mereka.

"Haa.. Sasuke, tampan sekali..."

Hinata membulat, mereka juga akan merebut Sasuke!. Apa mereka juga menjual manusia?. Apa mereka yang dicari-cari oleh seluruh Negeri?.

"Kalau dijual pasti..." Mereka tertawa, Hinata mengeratkan peganggannya pada pakaian Sasuke, namun terasa bahwa lelaki didepannya ini tak gentar. "Hinata! Aku akan melindungmu!".

Hinata tercekat matanya membulat pada keteguhan sang suami, namun sebuah darts yang tak terduga membuat sang suaminya langsung ambruk pingsan ditempat. Dan kedua yang lain menjagal Hinata, meariknya menjauh dari sang suami.

Hinata berteriak, air matanya mengalir deras. Bola matanya masih mengikuti arah pandangnya yang tertuju pada suaminya, tubuh itu terangkat, menampilkan Sasuke yang tertidur.

"Hm.. Jadi ini selanjutnya..?"

Yang lainnya dari mereka adalah wanita!, dan wanita itu mencium pipi Sasuke tepat didepan mata Hinata. Mata amytheist itu membulat, wanita itu menunduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Hinata diseret oleh banyak orang menuju ruangan lain dirumahnya.

Mereka yang lainnya tertawa puas,dan yang lainnya menarik baju Hinata secara paksa. Hinata terdiam, mereka menarik baju tidurnya hingga robek pada pundak dan dadanya, lalu menarik turun celananya hingga menyisakan celana dalamnya.

Satu hal yang membuat waktu berhenti seketika, ketika seberapa cepat Hinata menarik dua pistol dari bra depannya. Dan menembakkan timah panas kearah mereka yang mengerubunginya.

Ambruk, tujuh orang yang menggerayanginya. Dan ia berdiri diatas mayat mereka, ia membuang kedua pistolnya dan beranjak, berjalan menuju keranjang ia sedikit menunduk , tangannya mengapai suatu benda berujung tajam darisana.

Sebuah kapak, Hinata berbalik dan menggerakkan lehernya. "Tak-akan aku sia-siakan waktuku.." Hinata tersenyum lembut, wajahnya sudah memerah dan pandangannya sudah bukan seperti ia memandang Sasuke. Ini sama seperti saat bersama Sakura saat itu.

Wanita itu berbalik menuju keluar, saat ini ia harus mengenakan kaca gesernya daripada pintu. Dan cepat menemukan teransportasi mereka, ia menutup gerbang dan menempelkan kabel bertegangan 50 mA.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, menaiki tangga. Dan menyadari sesuatu, mereka- sisa dari penjahat itu- mengobrak ngabrik isi lemari kamarnya, ia melihat Sasuke yang terikat dan tertutup matanya.

Hinata tersenyum, wanita itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada kapaknya. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju ketengah kamar, terhitung tiga orang yang berada disana. Termasuk wanita brengsek yang tadi mengotori Sasuke.

Hinata membuang kapaknya, ia malah berbelok menuju ruang tamu yang dulu dipakai Sakura, wanita indigo itu menuju dinding dan mengambil katana yang berguna sebagai hiasan.

Namun tanganya meraih pistol yang sengaja disembunyikan dibawah kasur, ia berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya tadi. Meskipun bibirnya terus bergerak akibat kedinginan, meskipun kakinya bergetar akibat shock dengan kejadian tadi.

Tapi pikirannya kosong melompong, yang ia pikirkan adalah ; menyelamatkan Sasuke dan membunuh tikus.

Hinata langsnung menembak mereka dari ambang pintu, namun ternyata gadis yang lain tak berada disana!. Dimanakah dia?, Hinata berlari menuju Sasuke. Gerakan cepatnya membuka ikatan yang berada ditubuh Sasuke, sejenak sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Hinata langsung melepaskan timah panas menuju arah itu, tepat pada dahi. Dan saat itu pula Hinata langsung menutup matanya sendiri, ia memejamkan matanya sambil terus memeluk Sasuke.

Ia berbalik, berlari menuju kapak yang ia buang dan mengayunkannya menuju wanita didepannya, meskipun itu hanya mayat.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengerikan, darah, bubur daging, perampok, dan mayat. Hinata ketakutan, dan gadis itu tergelak sangat keras, tawanya sangat mengerikan layaknya iblis malam.

Hinata beranjak, ia megambil kapak,katana dan ketiga pistol yang ia pakai tadi. Matanya menatap drum besar didepannya, ia meletakkan semuanya, meyiramnya dengan bensin dan membakar semuannya dalam sekejap.

Ia meletakkan tutup drum besi itu hingga sempurna,senyumnya masih terlihat walaupun samar-samar. Hinata begitu ahli dalam mencingcang, sekejap semua mayat tadi telah terpisah-pisah, ia begitu senang malam ini.

Gadis itu mengenkan sarung tangan dan sekali lagi ia memasukkanya potongannya kedalam keresek hitam bercampur sampah. Lalu mengambil sembarang baju, wanita itu membawa keresek itu dan berjalan entah kemana.

...o0o...

Sasuke terbangun, ia memandang tak percaya pada penglihatanya. Da-darah!, Sasuke menunjuk sesuatu yang menggenang membanjiri kamara mereka bahkan tangga juga!, "Hi-Hinataaa!".

Sasuke beranjak, ia berlari mencari Hinata, diruang tamu, dapur dan bahkan kamar tamu. Baru ia menemukan Hinata yang terbujur pingsan diberanda. Sasuke menyentuh Hinata pelan, ia hanya bisa mengigit bibir ketika melihat goresan benda tajam dilengan Hinata bahkan ia mengigit bibirnya sangat keras ketika ia menyadari sebuah pisau menancap pada bahu Istrinya.

Segera ia menelpon polisi dan ambulans, Sasuke tak perduli lagi dengan semunaya. Meskipun ia mengenakan pakaian yang berantakan sekalipun, ia harus mengikuti Hinata menuju rumah sakit dan akan segera mengurus hal ini.

Ia yakin, ada seseorang yang membunuh para merampok itu, tak perduli itu siapa. Ia sangat berterimakasih.

Entah bagiamana, Sasuke mendapat laporan bahwa barang bukti,sidik jari, bahkan sel darah pun tidak ada yang bisa mendukung hal ini. Barang bukti tidak ditemukan, bahkan mereka telah memeriksa drum. Drum ini bahkan hanya terisi sampah biasa tidak ada bekas yang begetu berarti.

Dan sidik jari, sidik jari Sasuke dan Hinata bahkan tidak cocok. Bagimana ini?, yang ada dalam darah mereka bahkan telah rusak. Sasuke bgitu bingung akan semua ini, namun matanya meralihkan oleh desahan Hinata dari ranjang rumah sakit.

Istrinya, ia menatap Hinata sedih, Hinata yang terlalu baik dan lembut hatinya tertusuk dan tergores disana-sini. Bahkan banyak ditemukan tidakan penganiyaaan pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia mendekap Hinata dengan erat.

"Daijobu… daijobu…, Sasuke-kun…" Hinata tersenyum.

...o0o...


End file.
